


I'm a Sock

by DiGiTic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGiTic/pseuds/DiGiTic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a Sock!!!<br/>Art made for <a href="http://digitic.livejournal.com/">my own LJ profile</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Sock




End file.
